Summer Heat
by bronyg
Summary: It's a hot summer and it's getting to Big Macintosh, so he decides to take a break. not for young readers. Update as of 05 April 2014, I will not be continuing this story. Thanks for all of the reviews and favorites!
1. Chapter 1

Heat

Chapter one

_It sure is hot out today_ thought Big Macintosh as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Big Macintosh was busy clearing a plot of land so that more apple trees could be planted. Deciding it was time for a well deserved break; Big Macintosh unhooked the plow and walked along the trail leading to the river that ran through the orchard. Usually Big Macintosh would only take one break at lunch time, but it was so hot out today that he decided it couldn't do any harm.

As he neared the river, he heard splashes and laughter. As he drew closer, he could see it was AJ and her friends. Normally AJ would mention that she would be having friends over, but it must have slipped her mind at breakfast this morning. From what Big Macintosh could tell Applejack and the purple unicorn were playing some game and seemed to enjoy it.

The rainbow Pegasus and pink pony were off to the side making out. Big Macintosh had figured the rainbow one was a fillyfooler, but not the pink one. The prissy white unicorn was lying on a raft in the river. Why she was just lying there he hadn't the foggiest idea. The only one missing was the Pegasus Fluttershy.

Now Fluttershy was the only one of AJ's friends whose name he actually cared to remember. In fact, Big Macintosh was a little infatuated with the yellow Pegasus.

Snapping out of his daydream, he noticed Applejack was walking toward him. "Hey bro, sorry I forgot to tell you about havin the girls over, I hope it's not a problem," said AJ. Big Macintosh shook his head and said, "It ain't no problem sis, I was actually wondering if Fluttershy would happen to be around?"

AJ said, "She sure is, she's just a little ways down the river," motioning with her hoof, "whatcha need Fluttershy for bro?" Big Macintosh chewed his wheat sprig and said, "Well, I just found a family of moles in the new plot that refuse to move and I was wonderin if she could get them varmints outa there."

AJ looked at her big brother and said in a low voice, "Well I don't think she'd mind, but be nice to her Big Mac, she just got her heart broken." Big Macintosh said, "When am I ever mean sis?" Applejack said, "Never bro," shooing him away in Fluttershy's direction.

As Big Macintosh walked away, he started looking for the yellow Pegasus. After a few minutes he found Fluttershy. The yellow Pegasus was laying on a large rock sobbing gently while staring at the river. Being his usual quiet self, he walked up and sat down beside her. Fluttershy immediately quit crying and started apologizing. Big Macintosh held up a hoof to stop her and said, "You haven't done anything wrong Fluttershy, you can cry if you want." Fluttershy looked at Big Macintosh and said, "Thank you," and continued to cry silently.

After a few minutes, Big Macintosh said, "If ya wanna talk about what happened, I'd listen." Fluttershy considered that and said, "Thanks Big Macintosh, but I think I'm okay now." Big Macintosh smiled at Fluttershy and said, "Anytime little lady," Fluttershy giggled at this and sat up next to Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh's felt nervous being so close to the filly without anyone around.

Big Macintosh turned to Fluttershy and said, "Fluttershy, may I tell you something?' Fluttershy turned to him and said, "Sure, what is it Big Macintosh?" Big Macintosh gulped nervously and said, "I ain't one for fancy words, so I'll say it simple like. I think I love ya Fluttershy." He sat nervously waiting for her reply, and then she did the unexpected. She grabbed his face and kissed Big Macintosh.

After a few seconds, Fluttershy broke the kiss. Big Macintosh stared into the crystal blue eyes of the Pegasus, and she stared into his emerald eyes. Breaking the silence, Fluttershy said, "I've always wanted to be with you Big Macintosh, but I just figured you didn't like me." Big Macintosh just shook his head and said, "I just can't believe ya like me back."

Fluttershy smiled and said, "Why wouldn't I, you're kind, quiet, cute, strong, and respectful." Big Macintosh started to blush and was thankful for his red fur. Big Macintosh stood up and said, "Follow me Fluttershy," and started walking towards the river. Fluttershy followed Big Macintosh into the river smiling.

Big Macintosh lay back in the river and sighed happily as Fluttershy curled up next to him in the water. Fluttershy looked up at Big Macintosh and said, "Are you a virgin Big Mac?" Big Macintosh blushed even harder and said nervously. "Why yes I am little lady, are you?" Now it was Fluttershy who was blushing as she said, "Yes, but I know a couple tricks from reading a book in Twilight's library." Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow and said, "What kind of tricks?" Fluttershy blushed and said, "It'd be much better to show you, if you want?" Big Macintosh smiled a gentle smile and said, "I'm willing if'n ya are, now what do I need ta do?" Fluttershy moved so she could sit in front of Big Macintosh and said, "All you need to do is spread your legs and relax, I'll handle the rest."

Big Macintosh nodded and spread his legs. As Fluttershy reached for his stallionhood, Big Macintosh said, "Why're ya goin' for ma nether-region?" Fluttershy giggled and said, "Its part of the trick, now just relax," and she gently grabbed his stallionhood with both of her hooves and started to gently stroke it. Big Macintosh moaned softly as Fluttershy kept stroking. As Big Macintosh's moans grew louder Fluttershy stopped and licked his stallionhood and said, "You taste better than the book said a stallion would." Big Macintosh couldn't respond to that because the pleasure was so great. Fluttershy licked his stallionhood a few more times and then kissed the tip started to gently suck the head.

Big Macintosh said, "I'm feelin funny down there, I think somethin's about ta happen." Fluttershy started to suck slowly on his stallionhood and looked up into his emerald eyes and he stared back into her crystal blue eyes. Big Macintosh could no longer hold the pressure building in his loins and came into Fluttershy's mouth. Fluttershy smiled and swallowed his cum and sat in his lap. Big Macintosh smiled and moved a stray strand of hair behind Fluttershy's ear and looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you Fluttershy, I wasn't sure before but now I know that I love you." Fluttershy smiled at the stallion and said, "I love you too Big Macintosh," and she buried her face in his chest as he rubbed her back.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'd hate ta ruin the moment, but are officially dating now?" Fluttershy looked up at him and smiled and said, "Do you want us to be dating Big Mac?" Big Macintosh smiled and said, "With ma whole heart Fluttershy," and kissed her. She broke the kiss and said, "Then it looks as though we're dating," and continued to kiss him.

The new couple sat in the river cuddling each other until Big Macintosh noticed that the sun was setting. Fluttershy looked at the setting sun and said, "A beautiful ending for such a beautiful day, don't you think Big Mac?" Big Macintosh said, "Eyup, and I get ta spend it with the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria." Fluttershy then climbed into Big Macintosh's lap and said, "Big Mac, I want you to take my virginity." Big Macintosh smiled and took her hooves in his and said, "I'd love to Fluttershy, but I wanna wait until the time is perfect." Fluttershy thought for a moment and said, "Okay Big Mac," and kissed him as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

This is my first story, i hope y'all like it


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Heat Chapter 2

Big Macintosh knocked on the door to Fluttershy's house and waited in the calm twilight. Big Macintosh was going to take her to eat out at Sugar Cube Corner for their first official date. Big Macintosh heard a bout of laughter as the door opened. Out walked the pink pony and her pet alligator. She tilted her head and said, "well hiya Big Mac, how are ya, I'm doing good, just bringing Gummy here to Fluttershy for a check-up, she's soooo good with animals, ooh well aren't you dressed fancy, were ya going?"

Big Macintosh was shocked and didn't know how to respond, and that alligator was giving him a bad vibe. "Well Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh is taking me out to Sugar Cube Corner for dinner, and we're heading out right now, isn't that right Big Mac?" The shock had subsided and Big Macintosh replied, "Eyup, rented the whole place out an' all." Fluttershy blushed and said, "N-now you didn't have to do that Big Mac". Big Macintosh smiled and said, "I want this evening to be perfect for you." Pinkie Pie said, "Well that's really romantic and all, but I've got to bring Gummy here home, it's almost his bedtime".

Big Macintosh shivered as Pinkie Pie and Gummy headed off, "She doesn't seem right to me, and that little gator's plotting something, I can feel it". Fluttershy kissed his cheek and said, "Gummy is only one year old, and Pinkie Pie is just energetic".

Walking towards Sugar Cube Corner, Fluttershy couldn't help but notice that the streets of Ponyville were as empty as if Zecora were in town. Without speaking, both Big Macintosh and Fluttershy sped up a little. After a few minutes they reached Sugar Cube Corner. Mr. Cake stood at the door waiting for the two to arrive. He said, "Well both of you come on in, we've been expecting you two".

After ordering for them, Big Macintosh said, "Well darling, you havin fun so far"? Fluttershy smiled and said, "Oh why yes, this is wondrous; however did you afford all of this"? Big Macintosh said, "Well I make a good bit of money, but I never spend it". Fluttershy smiled and kissed Big Macintosh over the table and said, "Well what did you have in mind for after this perfect dinner"?

"Well I only planned this far, I was gonna let ya decide what we do after this," said Big Macintosh, taking a sip of his apple juice. Fluttershy looked at Big Macintosh seductively and said, "Maybe we can go back to my place and pick up where we left off in the river"?

Big Macintosh blushed and said, "Well, if that's what you want, and you think it's the right time, I wouldn't have a problem". Fluttershy kissed Big Macintosh and said, "I do, you're the best Big Mac".

After eating and paying for the meal, Fluttershy and Big Macintosh made their way back to Fluttershy's house. On the way there, they both noticed a couple of Princess Celestia's guards going from home to home with scrolls. When they reached Fluttershy's house, she opened the door and bit Big Macintosh's collar and dragged him inside.

After shutting the door, Fluttershy took off Big Macintosh's shirt kissing her way down his body. Big Macintosh said, "Slow down, let's go to the bed room". In response, Fluttershy bit Big Mac's mane and dragged him to her bed room. When inside of her bed room, Fluttershy pushed Big Macintosh onto her bed. As he lie there, Fluttershy stripped out of her dress which she had only worn once to the gala. Staring at her naked body, Big Macintosh felt a stirring in his stallionhood.

Big Macintosh got up from the bed and pulled Fluttershy to him and pushed her down onto the bed. Fluttershy kissed Big Macintosh's neck and said, "I'm ready for you". Fluttershy spread her legs open, revealing her moist, pink, marehood. Big Macintosh felt his stallionhood harden as he stared at Fluttershy's pussy. Fluttershy took Big Macintosh's hoof and rubbed it against her pussy, softly moaning.

Understanding his lover's desire, Big Macintosh started to softly rub his hoof against Fluttershy's pussy. Fluttershy arched her back with each stroke from Big Macintosh's hoof. "Big M-mac," moaned Fluttershy, "lick it please". Big Macintosh obeyed and gently licked Fluttershy's pussy. Big Macintosh smiled as her juices covered his tongue. The closest thing he could compare the taste to was apple cupcakes.

Just as Big Macintosh gained a rhythm, Fluttershy moaned, "S-stop, I want you i-inside of me". Big Macintosh positioned his stallionhood and slowly slid it inside of Fluttershy's pussy. Fluttershy whimpered softly as she felt Big Macintosh pop her cherry. Big Macintosh started to thrust slowly as he kissed Fluttershy gently.

Big Macintosh glanced down at Fluttershy's pussy and noticed the blood dripping out. Shocked, he pulled out and said, "Sweet Celestia, you're bleeding!" Fluttershy kissed his cheek and said, "It's ok Big Mac, it means I'm not a virgin anymore, it felt great having you inside of me, I want more of you".

Big Macintosh said, "Are ya sure you want me, I made you bleed." Fluttershy said, "I'm surer than I've ever been, please make love to me Big Mac." Big Macintosh kissed Fluttershy and slid his stallionhood back into Fluttershy's pussy. As he began to slowly thrust, Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Big Macintosh's neck and said, "Promise me that you'll be here for me in the morning." Big Macintosh smiled and said, "Tomorrow and every other morning."

Fluttershy kissed him and said, "I'm close Big Mac." Big Macintosh smiled and said, "So am I babe, do I pull out or just…" Fluttershy said, "I don't want you to pull out, cum inside of me please." Big Macintosh nodded and kept thrusting. Fluttershy moaned and said, "I'm gonna cum Big Mac." Big Macintosh said, "I can't hold back anymore either." With one final thrust, both Big Macintosh and Fluttershy came.

Big Macintosh pulled out and said, "I love you, Fluttershy," and pulled her into a hug. Fluttershy smiled and said, "I love you too Big Mac, you mean the world to me." After a few minutes the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Big Macintosh awoke before sunrise as he normally did. He slowly untangled himself from Fluttershy so as not to wake her up and made his way into her kitchen.

Once in Fluttershy's kitchen, Big Macintosh started to make the Apple family's famous apple pancakes as a surprise for Fluttershy.

In the bed room, Fluttershy awoke to an empty bed and felt alone. "Was last night just a dream," she asked herself. As she rolled over, she caught a hint of Big Macintosh's scent on the pillow next to her. She remembered the promise he made last night and how he said he'd be there when she woke up and started to quietly sob.

Big Macintosh walked into the bed room carrying a tray of apple pancakes and apple juice just as Fluttershy's sobs became audible. He placed the tray on her dresser and sat next to her on the bed, pulled her into a hug and said, "Now why're ya cryin darling"? Fluttershy hugged him back and said, "Because I-I thought you just u-used me f-for sex then left me". Big Macintosh said, "I told ya Fluttershy, I love you, I would never do that to you, and besides, I promised you I'd be here for you every morning, so long as you want me to be".

Fluttershy buried her face into Big Macintosh's neck and fell silent. Big Macintosh said, "Now dry them tears darling, I made you the Apple family's famous apple pancakes for breakfast". Fluttershy smiled and kissed Big Macintosh on the cheek as he placed the tray onto her lap and sat next to her. As Fluttershy began to eat the pancakes, Big Macintosh's stomach rumbled. Fluttershy giggled and offered Big Macintosh a piece of pancake. Big Macintosh said, "Thank ya, but I made those especially for you, now eat up". Fluttershy looked at him and said, "But you're hungry, you should really eat something". Big Macintosh kissed her and said, "Thank ya for the concern, but I'll fix something for maself after you're finished".

Fluttershy finished her pancakes and said, "Those were extraordinary, thank you, now let's go find you something to eat". Fluttershy climbed out of bed and dragged Big Macintosh into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Fluttershy made Big Macintosh sit at the table while she made him some average pancakes. Big Macintosh wasn't aware of how hungry he was until Fluttershy placed the plate in front of him.

When Big Macintosh was half way finished with the pancakes, there came a knock on the door. Fluttershy said, "Now you finish those pancakes while I go get the door," and she walked off. Fluttershy opened the door and on the other side stood one of Princess Celestia's Pegasus guards. Fluttershy said, "How may I help you sir"? The Pegasus guard said, "I am on official business from Princess Celestia, I am looking for Big Macintosh Apple, I was informed by his sister Apple Jack that I would be able to find him here". Fluttershy was nervous and said, "Well he's eating breakfast at the moment, would you like to come in and speak with him"?

The guard nodded and Fluttershy escorted him into the kitchen. As they entered, Big Macintosh was finishing off his pancakes. The Guard said, "Are you Big Macintosh Apple"? Big Macintosh pushed the plate aside and said, "Eyup, how can ah help ya"? The guard pulled out a scroll and said, "You have been selected for the draft, you are to report in front of the draft board in three days and bring this scroll with you, should you be deemed fit for duty, you will then be shipped off to basic training one week after being reviewed by the draft board". Big Macintosh said, "Now hold on a second, what am ah being drafted into"? The guard then said, "You are being drafted into the army," and the guard gave big Macintosh the scroll and told him where the draft board would meet to review him and then left.

Fluttershy began to cry as soon as the guard closed the door. Big Macintosh put the plate into the sink, picked up Fluttershy and carried her into her bed room. He laid her on the bed and laid down next to her, pulling her into a hug and said, "It's going to be okay Fluttershy". Fluttershy screamed through her tears, "YOU'RE BEING DRAFTED INTO THE ARMY, HOW IS IT GOING TO BE OKAY"? Big Macintosh kissed her forehead and said, "That doesn't change the fact that ah love ya Fluttershy". Fluttershy rolled onto her back and said, "Prove it". Big Macintosh spread open her legs and Fluttershy smiled.

Big Macintosh could see that Fluttershy's pussy was slightly wet, and remembering the taste from last night, gently licked it. A soft moan escaped Fluttershy's mouth as Big Macintosh's tongue gently ran over Fluttershy's clitoris. Wanting to please Fluttershy, Big Macintosh started to draw circles around Fluttershy's clitoris. Fluttershy arched her back and loudly moaned, "Oh B-big Mac, more, please, I want m-more". Big Macintosh kept licking at Fluttershy's pussy, savoring her sweet juices. "I'm c-close Big Mac". Big Macintosh slid his tongue inside Fluttershy's pussy and pulled it back out.

Big Macintosh opened his mouth as Fluttershy moaned and came. Big Macintosh smiled as he swallowed Fluttershy's cum and kissed his way up her body. Fluttershy smiled into Big Macintosh's eye and said, "I love you Big Mac, I don't want you to lose you or have you get hurt". Big Macintosh kissed her and said, "Now ah've got you to come back to, so ah won't be getting hurt or nothing like that".

Fluttershy smiled as Big Macintosh pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Fluttershy said, "Last night was perfect, and you just made today perfect too," and she kissed Big Macintosh's cheek and fell asleep. Big Macintosh smiled and thought, _how__can__ah__keep__her__happy,__she__deserves__no__less__from__life._ Big Macintosh yawned, pulled Fluttershy closer and fell asleep as he pondered how to make her happy.


End file.
